DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God
Rage vs God is the 9th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 122 cards, including; **2 Victory Rares **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **30 Rares **30 Uncommons **40 Commons *This set introduces the Exile Creature card type. *This set also introduces the Outrage MAX and God Nova races. *This set also brings further support for Oracle, Oraclion, Outrage, Outrage MAX and God races. *This is the first set to include file:Victory Rare.jpg Victory exile creatures as well as God Link creatures. Keywords *This set introduces the following keywords: **Doron Go (When this creature is destroyed, you may put an exile creature with "NAME" from your hand into the battle zone.) **Kourin (At the end of your turn, if this creature is tapped, search your deck. You may put a "TYPE" creature with a cost of "NUMBER" or less from among it into your battle zone. Then, shuffle your deck.) **Shield Go (When this creature is destroyed, put it into your shield zone face-up. When this creature is face-up and would leave the shield zone, put it into your graveyard instead.) *It also introduces variants on the God Link keyword: **Left God Link **Center God Link **Right God Link Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Fleece, Satori's Whirlwind *Ikari, Hustle Commander *Ragnarok, the Clock *Devil Hand *Pudding, Domineering Princess *Pearljam, Faerie Left God *Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God *Izumo *Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *Disukun, the Patroller *Parlock ~Final Voyage~ *Nine, Zero Zero *Evil Immediate Decapitation, Secret Injustice *Kerasas, Start Dash Contents * V1/V2 Yomi, Humanity God ** ㊙V1a/V2 Yomi, Humanity God ** ㊙V1b/V2 Yomi, Humanity God ** ㊙V1c/V2 Yomi, Humanity God * V2/V2 Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun ** ㊙V2a/V2 Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun ** ㊙V2b/V2 Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun ** ㊙V2c/V2 Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun * S1/S10 Velvet, Flash Priest * S2/S10 Impact Rigger, Sky Elemental * S3/S10 Cyber W Spiral * S4/S10 Marshall Crawler * S5/S10 British, Hell Blues * S6/S10 Marjoram, Messiah's Revival * S7/S10 Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility * S8/S10 Schumacher, New World * S9/S10 Global, Matter Horn * S10/S10 Lupus, Full Armor * 1/110 Daft Punk, Lord of Demons Right God * 2/110 Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God * 3/110 Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty * 4/110 Iron Rose, Full Metal * 5/110 Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy * 6/110 Matrix, Hirame Kick * 7/110 Scream, Blood Pit * 8/110 Cromwell, Iron Cannon * 9/110 Titan Giant * 10/110 Misstina, Protection Lotus Faerie * 11/110 Strokes, Explosive Right God * 12/110 Libertines, Fuuma Left God * 13/110 Silence Topaz * 14/110 Jetstone, Over Size Dome * 15/110 Fleece, Satori's Whirlwind * 16/110 Sufeeko, Spirit Knight * 17/110 Gods Ceremonial Light * 18/110 Aqua Spellblue * 19/110 Ikari, Hustle Commander * 20/110 Bakubaku Crawler * 21/110 Ragnarok, the Clock * 22/110 Quattro Brain * 23/110 Shadow, Phantom Blood * 24/110 Phantom, Rose Blossom * 25/110 Screwmar, Decaying Scar Commander * 26/110 Undeux Trois, Darkness Princess * 27/110 Devil Hand * 28/110 Crunch Shield * 29/110 Ngoro Ngoro, Blastdragon * 30/110 Oneezemu, Nobile Brother * 31/110 Infernal Affair, the Explosive * 32/110 Testa Rossa, of the Heat * 33/110 Katsudon Break, Secret Fist * 34/110 Public Enemy * 35/110 Deirinojikan * 36/110 Canis, Wonderful One * 37/110 Pudding, Domineering Princess * 38/110 Magnolia, Satori's Fertility * 39/110 Mystery Cube * 40/110 Pearljam, Faerie Left God * 41/110 Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God * 42/110 Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God * 43/110 Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God * 44/110 Izumo * 45/110 Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation * 46/110 Nike, Cosmo Cosmos * 47/110 Pile, Izanai's Spirit Knight * 48/110 Ika Ikaga, Excess Guardian * 49/110 Vernelight, Hard Guard * 50/110 Glorious Tactics * 51/110 Lobby, Cho Alchemy * 52/110 Milk, Satori's Salvation * 53/110 Akadashi, Izanai's Battle Attack * 54/110 Nebula, Finalist Chain * 55/110 Duet Spiral * 56/110 Bhutan, Piggy Blues * 57/110 Rettoidd, Demonic Dragon * 58/110 Garam Masala, Izanai's Fuuma * 59/110 Fuuma Huma * 60/110 Leatherface, Texas Chainsaw * 61/110 Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon * 62/110 Daidara, Izanai's Explosion * 63/110 Otokodama, the Explosive * 64/110 Moped, Positiro Cannon * 65/110 Dekodekopin * 66/110 Goromaru, Horn Horn * 67/110 Erasou, Satori's Resonance * 68/110 Aurora, Izanai's Invitation * 69/110 Frog, Jumping Jack * 70/110 Loxodonta, Primitive Elephant * 71/110 Balbora, Spirit Knight * 72/110 Disukun, the Patroller * 73/110 Schreiber, Apostle of Strictness * 74/110 Guard Gainor, Electro Troop * 75/110 Cotton, Deep Faith * 76/110 Achorite, Start Dash * 77/110 Duet Spark * 78/110 Shockingly Switch-on * 79/110 Ikasuze Crawler * 80/110 Sky Force, Blue Divine Dragon * 81/110 Anchor Captain * 82/110 Aqua Sharks * 83/110 Parlock ~Final Voyage~ * 84/110 Mypad, Start Dash * 85/110 Double Reset Punch * 86/110 Peeping Peeking * 87/110 Skabox, the Hidden Dissapointment * 88/110 Fuuma Dekarabia * 89/110 Hettakuso Sax * 90/110 Sansho, Satori's Secret Maneuver * 91/110 Uza Darley, Shadow of Laziness * 92/110 BloodRayne, Start Dash * 93/110 Harvest of Bhutan * 94/110 Like a Rolling Storm * 95/110 Hot Finger, the Explosive * 96/110 Onibore, Drilling Brother * 97/110 Dump Tank, Silent Assassin * 98/110 Nine, Zero Zero * 99/110 Abura-bō, Satori's Passion * 100/110 Topgear, Start Dash * 101/110 Evil Immediate Decapitation, Secret Injustice * 102/110 Rock'n Roll, Battlefield * 103/110 Terradragon Garagyagas * 104/110 Koala Fighter * 105/110 Uncomprosing Shallot * 106/110 Rendan, Gentleman Faerie * 107/110 Konchiwan, Luck-Pusher * 108/110 Kerasas, Start Dash * 109/110 Goromaru Communication * 110/110 Guard Lesson ~Beginner~ Cycles Cost Reduction - Outrage creatures (Each of these creatures cost 2 mana, have 1000 power, are of the Outrage race, and can reduce the summoning cost of their respective civilizations creature once a turn.) * — Achorite, Start Dash * — Mypad, Start Dash * — BloodRayne, Start Dash * — Topgear, Start Dash * — Kerasas, Start Dash dmr9-76.jpg|link=Achorite, Start Dash dmr9-84.jpg|link=Mypad, Start Dash dmr9-92.jpg|link=BloodRayne, Start Dash dmr9-100.jpg|link=Topgear, Start Dash dmr9-108.jpg|link=Kerasas, Start Dash Exile Creatures (Each of these creatures have the Exile Creature card type as well as the "Doron Go" ability) * — Nike, Cosmo Cosmos / Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty * — Lobby, Cho Alchemy / Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy * — Bhutan, Piggy Blues / British, Hell Blues * — Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon / Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun * — Global, Matter Horn / Goromaru, Horn Horn dmr9-46.jpg|link=Nike, Cosmo Cosmos dmr9-51.jpg|link=Lobby, Cho Alchemy dmr9-56.jpg|link=Bhutan, Piggy Blues dmr9-61.jpg|link=Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon dmr9-66.jpg|link=Goromaru, Horn Horn dmr9-3.jpg|link=Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty dmr9-5.jpg|link=Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy dmr9-s5.jpg|link=British, Hell Blues dmr9-v2.jpg|link=Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun dmr9-s9.jpg|link=Global, Matter Horn Shield Go - "Low cost creatures" (Each of these creatures have the "Shield Go" ability and have a mana cost of 2-3) * — Vernelight, Hard Guard * — Nebula, Finalist Chain * — Leatherface, Texas Chainsaw * — Moped, Positiro Cannon * — Rokusodonta, Primitive Elephant dmr9-49.jpg|link=Vernelight, Hard Guard dmr9-54.jpg|link=Nebula, Finalist Chain dmr9-60.jpg|link=Leatherface, Texas Chainsaw dmr9-64.jpg|link=Moped, Positiro Cannon dmr9-70.jpg|link=Rokusodonta, Primitive Elephant Shield Go - "While this creature is face-up in your shield zone" (Each of these creatures have the "Shield Go" ability and have an ability while they are face-up in your shield zone.) * — Jetstone, Over Size Dome * — Ikari, Hustle Commander * — Phantom, Rose Blossom * — Cromwell, Iron Cannon * — Canis, Wonderful One dmr9-14.jpg|link=Jetstone, Over Size Dome dmr9-19.jpg|link=Ikari, Hustle Commander dmr9-24.jpg|link=Phantom, Rose Blossom dmr9-8.jpg|link=Cromwell, Iron Cannon dmr9-36.jpg|link=Canis, Wonderful One Kourin - God Nova Support (Each of these creatures have the "Kourin" ability that searches out their respective race, matching the races of the God Nova creatures.) * — Pile, Izanai's Spirit Knight * — Akadashi, Izanai's Battle Attack * — Garam Masala, Izanai's Fuuma * — Daidara, Izanai's Explosion * — Aurora, Izanai's Invitation * — Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation dmr9-47.jpg|link=Pile, Izanai's Spirit Knight dmr9-53.jpg|link=Akadashi, Izanai's Battle Attack dmr9-58.jpg|link=Garam Masala, Izanai's Fuuma dmr9-62.jpg|link=Daidara, Izanai's Explosion dmr9-68.jpg|link=Aurora, Izanai's Invitation dmr9-45.jpg|link=Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation Trivia This set uses the katakana for the word of "Against" above the abbreviation "VS" in this sets name. "Rage Against God" could be a possible musical reference to "Rage Against the Machine". Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs